Band of Brothers
by Nekoyaz
Summary: It was a normal night when the world went to hell. Lovino, Ludwig, and Alfred must fight for survival against even their own loved ones. How will this unlikely trio survive after the outbreak.
1. Chapter 1

Band of Brothers

Discaimer: Don't own hetalia nor its characters

It was a warm and sunny afternoon. There was quiet for once. All the Frat boys next door were either in class or asleep. After 3 exhausting hours of Chem lab, it was the perfect time to take a nap. Stupid liberal arts school making me take stupid electives. I would need that elective if I was changing my major to Agriculture next semester. But for now I was an Art major so the science made no sense.

I was just starting to dose off when I glanced at the clock so I would later be able to tell how long I'd slept. It was five. Feli should be home by now. He was probably with his fucking boyfriend. Not that they were fucking. I hoped to God they weren't fucking. Oh you know what I mean. Ugh, they were probably being gross. That potato with eyes was probably corrupting my baby brother. Should I go find him? Nah. I wouldn't want to walk in on something completely disgusting. So I stayed on the couch and let that train of thought leave me. Slumber called.

The sound of moaning woke me. What the fuck? I sat up on the couch as I heard a quiet thump. It was coming from the kitchen. I grabbed the candy bowl off the coffee table and crept my way over to the kitchen. I peered around the corner with the hard glass bowl, ready to knock someone lights out, but it was Feli. He was on his hands and knees.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I sat the bowl down to pull him up.

"I don't feel so good." He moaned.

He was warm and looked pale. His eyes lacked their usual luster and showed clear exhaustion. He was pouring sweat, making his skin feel clammy. His auburn hair clung to his face. He'd either caught a bug from playing somewhere stupid or those German bastards had finally poisoned him. I helped him down the hall and into bed, removing his shoes before pulling the covers over him.

I wished him good night and went back to the kitchen to start making a get better kit. He'd need soup. So I started gathering the things to make tomato soup, grandpa's recipe. I'd need to go to the store and get more juice. That swallow of orange juice in the fridge wasn't going to cut it. I also put the lunch box ice packs in the fridge. Who knows, he might need them for the fever. I wasn't sure what medication was left in the cabinet. It'd been a while since either of us were sick. I checked the time. Nine. Yeah that one store was open. I should get that shit before they closed. The soup could wait. I left Feli a note and left for the gas station up the street. No point in wasting gas. I wouldn't have as nice a selection of juice or meds, but the grocery store was closed so it was better than going all the way across town to fucking Walmart.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Your Mother was a hamster and your Father smelled of Elderberries!" I yelled the old movie reference into the mike.

I heard that little 12 year old noob curse made up swears and a chuckle from Arthur. Kiku said nothing as he surprise attacked me, killing my avatar.

"What the heckie!?" I shouted in outrage.

His ass was grass. I was taking him down. Nobody defeats Captain Eagle and gets away with it. I selected a less powerful semiautomatic gun. Kiku may have been hacking like a mofo but my trigger finger was faster than any gun he could hack. I made easy work of Peter, getting him out of the running so he wouldn't somehow aid Kiku. I heard angry yelling and a crash followed by Arthur loudly scolding his little brother with his mike still in, so every word was heard by the entire party. The little brat must have thrown a tantrum lol.

I hoped that Kiku was distracted by Arthur's hilarious scolding while I searched for him. There! He was creeping around a burned out building. I was about to start firing when I was taken out.

"What! Who!?" I heard female chuckling. "Mei!" I'd forgotten she was still playing. She'd been so quiet.

Of course she'd help her cousin out. I now had to get revenge twice over. And I no longer had Arthur's silly sibling squabble to aid me. Mei was a tricky one. She liked to hide among buildings or trees and then snipe your ass. I preferred the Leroy Jenkins tactic with my semi. Why hide unless you were afraid.

"Get your coward a-tail out here!" Arthur got mad when we cussed around his bro. "I'm gonna take you both out. You will rue this day! Rue it!"

I could hear more laughter. I was picking new armor when I heard the front door slam followed by a thump.

"Mattie?"

I pushed my wheeled desk chair over to the hall to peer at the front door. Mattie was crumbled on the floor in a heap. He looked like he'd taken a face plant.

"Hey guys, I need to stop. Something's wrong with Mattie."

I got a chorus of concerns before I removed my headpiece and went to go check on him. Was he drunk maybe? I rolled him over to check. No smell of alcohol but he did smell of vomit. Ew. He was all sticky and sweaty and there looked like BLOOD on his shirt. What the fUCK!?

"Mattie. Wake up. I need you to tell me what happened."

His eyes fluttered open and rolled into place from where he had fainted. Now that I was touching him, he felt hot. His glasses were cracked.

"The car. . . man ran in front. . .Gil." Mathew's eyes closed again.

"Mattie!" I shook him.

He was still breathing but he appeared unconscious. I grabbed the headset and in a panicked voice explained what happened.

"You need to call for an ambulance right now." Kiku, ever the level headed, advised.

"Do you think he was in a car accident? You need to call and see if Gilbert is okay after you ring for the ambulance. Bloody hell. I can't believe this. Calm down Alfred. Calm down." Arthur sounded just as upset as me.

"You need to check and see if your brother is bleeding out anywhere and apply pressure. If he's not bleeding too badly, elevate his legs, he may be in shock. That's what google says anyway." Kiku calmly said.

"Al why are you still talking to us? Go! Let us know what happened okay?" Mei finally spoke up.

I called dispatch and told them what I knew and my suspicions. I asked them to keep their eyes out for a wreck on the way over. I then called Gilberts cell but it went straight to voice mail. Omg omg omg. I searched Mattie over for wounds but all I found was a sick cut on his arm that looked strangely like teeth marks. He wasn't bleeding too badly from it, so I left it alone for the paramedics to deal with. They probably had anti rabies and infection stuff. I next called Gilbert's brother's phone. It took two rings before he answered with a sleepy voice.

"Hello?"

"Ohmigod. Is Gilbert there?"

"Nnn. Let me go look. I was sleeping, Alfred. Why didn't you just call him? No. He's not back yet. Strange."

"Mattie's all beat up and there's blood. I think there was an accident! He's passed out on the floor he said something about the car and Gilbert. Oh my God. You need to go look for him. I've already called 9-1-1."

"What! Scheisse. Thank you for calling. I'm getting dressed now. Vati?" I heard knocking. Oh yeah they still lived with their Dad. I heard rapid German before Ludwig got back to me "Gilbert was taking Mathew and Feliciano home. Did he say anything about Feli?"

"No. Just about Gilbert and the car. And something about a man jumping in front of the car I think. I can't get him to wake up to tell me more, I'm sorry."

After I got off the phone, I ran and got some pillows off the couch and propped Mattie's legs up. All I could do now was wait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That was perhaps the worst way to wake up possible. And there had been a few really bad times, including that time Gilbert had been brought home by the police when he was in high school. I consoled Vati enough to let me go alone. I knew he would stay by the phone the entire time.

I grabbed a flashlight and the keys to Vati's car since mine was now probably totaled, best to not think about that now. I drove the way to Feli's house first. There was nothing. When I arrived at Feli's house, I couldn't help but stop to check on him to see if he made it home. After knocking on the door for 5 minutes, I grew very concerned. Why wasn't anyone answering? Feli couldn't have been in that accident, if there even was an accident, could he? Gilbert must have made it closer to Mathew's house for Mathew to have made it home after being injured. Unless he was going to drop off Mathew first. That's strange usually he hangs out for a bit before coming home. Why would he drop off Mathew first? All these thoughts filtered through my head as I went back to the car and started up the road.

I saw a familiar form walking up the street with a bag of groceries. Feli?! I stopped next to them and rolled down the window.

"What the fuck are you doing here."

Definitely not Feli.

"Lovino, Alfred told me Gilbert got in a wreck. I was coming to see if Feli made it home safely."

"Yeah, but he's sick. He almost threw up on me."

"Sick? He wasn't sick when they left our house."

"It was probably your terrible cooking that did him in, bastard."

"My cooking is not terrible and anyways Feli made pasta. Was he hurt anywhere?"

"No, he just looked like he had a bug or something. You think my brother was in a wreck? He would have said som-wait no we're talking about Feli here. Fuck! That idiot." Lovino ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Is he okay though?" I asked again.

"Yeah. He was loopy, but he's fine. I got him to bed and I was about to make him some soup before you showed up. He doesn't look like he was in an accident. I mean I didn't check, but I didn't see any blood."

"It sounds like he may have hit his head. You should take him to the hospital. I'm going to look for Gilbert. Call me if anything happens and I'll let you know later what I find."

"Whatever." Lovino started walking away but stopped after a few steps. "Do you need someone to go with you in case, you know?"

The thought never occurred to me that my brother might be dead. Why would Feli and Mathew abandon him if he'd died? Mathew was all banged up and Feli might have a head injury. Maybe they weren't in their right minds. Maybe-no. Gilbert was probably fine. But what if?

"I might."

Lovino sighed and walked around to the passenger side of the car. He sat the groceries at his feet as he climbed in. After he was securely buckled, I started down the road. Dozens of possible explanations for what happened filtered through my mind.

AN: The idea for this woke me up out of dead sleep and I wrote this at like 1 am and edited it later. I saw fanart a few weeks back with these three and I thought they would make an unlikely and interesting trio. I have like two other fanfics I should be working on but whatever. I don't really write in first person and I don't know why I started writing this one that way. My default is third person so I hope this looks okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Band of Brothers ch. 2

Disclaimer: Me no hetalia

It was awkward and quiet. Ludwig was probably internally freaking out. I know I would be if it were my brother. It was really hard to tell because the asshole was such an emotionless wall. It was hard to figure out how someone as open and free with his emotions as my brother could ever date someone like this. I really did hope Gilbert was okay. He was an annoying bastard but I didn't hate the guy.

We were only about a mile to Mathew's house when we saw the lights. An ambulance zoomed by followed by a cop car. Was Matthew hurt that badly? I really hoped that idiot Alfred had just panicked. Mathew was such a nice guy. What he saw in potato bastard number 2 was just as much a mystery as my brother's dating choices. A few blocks from Mathew and Alfred's house, the cop turned and went down a side road.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"My brother perhaps." Ludwig answered tightly.

How he wasn't flipping shit, I'd never know. If Feli had been all banged up I would have lost my damn mind. Speaking of which, I hope this wouldn't take long. I did need to get back and make sure he didn't lapse into a coma or something. His pupils hadn't been wonky or anything, so hopefully it wasn't a concussion.

Ludwig turned down the road the cop had gone down and followed. The cop came to the edge of a patch of trees and climbed out. There was another officer already there. When we got closer, we could see a trail through the underbrush and Ludwig's car midway up in a tree. How the fuck di-before I could finish that thought, Ludwig had leapt from the driver's seat after causing the car to make a grind sound from not being stopped when he shifted gears.

0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Please be okay. Please be okay. Damn it my car. Please be okay. The police officer tried to stop me, but I ran past her. The car was about chest level, so I pulled myself up with one arm by one of the few remaining branches. The door was wide open so there was no need for me to open it. The sight that greeted me almost made me lose my stomach. A headless male body slumped across the front seat. Blood stained the seat black in the dark. I could feel tears prick at my eyes. But then I remembered. Gilbert had been wearing that obnoxious neon meme shirt. This person was wearing a polo. Where was Gilbert? Where was Gilbert! From my positon I tried to peer into the back seat but I couldn't hold onto the branch any longer. I dropped to the ground with images of the maimed body still flashing through my head.

The police officer caught up to me and demanded to know why I hadn't listened.

"Officer, this is my car. My brother was driving. I had to know. I had to see i-" I couldn't finish. That could have been Gilbert. If Gilbert wasn't in the car perhaps he'd been thrown.

"Can you identify the body for us?" She asked.

"No, I don't know who that is." That was another thing. Who was that and why were they in my car.

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to get back. We've got someone coming to pull the car out. This is a crime scene, we don't need you ruining the evidence."

A crime scene?! It wasn't just a car crash?

"What do you mean? The car-"

"I can't disclose much sir, but we believe there was foul play. There's no way he could have been decapitated like that by a branch through the windshield."

What the hell was going on? I was confused and I felt a bit sick. I still didn't know how Gilbert was or where he was. The police probably wouldn't let me search the forest for him. He could be laying under a tree bleeding out right now.

"Can I get your name and number? We'll call you if we find anything. You may get access to your vehicle later. We'll let you know. Please let us know if you see your brother."

Lovino said nothing as we walked back to the car. I knew he'd heard most of the conversation. As I climbed into Vati's car, I could hear a firetruck coming.

"Now what?" Lovino finally asked.

"I guess we go back to your house. I'm sure you want to check on Feli."

"You aren't even going to go look for him?"

"What?"

"Your brother, you idiot. I would never stop looking until I found my brother. I can get home some other way. You should at least keep looking. They say that after the first 24 hours a missing person's chance drop by a lot. Now turn the fuck around go look for the bastard."

"But the police-"

"Fuck the police. We'll start over near Alfred's."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The EMTs told me that he only had the bite but from how he was acting or well not acting, they believed he had internal injuries. So they loaded him up in the ambulance anyway. I climbed up onto the bench next to him since they didn't need to do much besides clean his wound and keep tabs on his vitals. The ride to the hospital was super boring. All I could do was sit in silence and stare at Mattie and worry. I tried to call Arthur or Kiku but one of the EMTs said no phone use because it might interfere with some gizmos I can't remember exactly what they said. I wondered if Ludwig found Gilbert. I hoped he wasn't hurt real bad. He'd probably be taken to the same hospital, so I'd try to visit him later. I wouldn't even think of the possibility that he was dead. As Gilbert always said it was impossible to kill awesome.

When we got there, they took Mattie right back for xrays and what not. I was directed to the lady at the desk who gave me a clipboard of crap to fill out. Ugh. I didn't even know half of this stuff. Mattie was the one who took care of our insurance stuff. I did have the insurance card Mattie gave me forever ago in my wallet. I filled out what I could but there was a lot left blank. I needed an adultier adult. Our mom had passed a few years ago. And by mom, I mean grandmother. Our real mom had run off when we were babies and we never knew our dad. I felt so alone. Mattie truly was my only family left. I guess now was as good a time as any to call my friends. I had nothing better to do other than waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Band of Brothers ch. 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia is no mine

After over 2 hours of searching, we'd come up with nothing. I'd actually stuck around because I wanted to know what happened. There was definitely more than those fucking cops were telling us. Now we were back at my house. Ludwig called his father and told him what was what and they agreed to go looking some more in the morning. If Gilbert was a suspect, the police would probably be looking the rest of the night already. I also heard talk of lawyers so I tuned out. They were too creepily logical about this. Fuck that.

"Can I come in and see Feli?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah but only for like 2 seconds. It's late."

I remembered my groceries when I was climbing out and brought them with me inside. Ludwig went straight to Feli's room while I put everything away. This stuff was probably useless if he had a concussion or some shit. When I went back there to see Feli, Ludwig was stroking his hair and being fucking gay.

"Save your gay shit for when Feli is awake to appreciate it." That caused Ludwig to stop and stand.

"He feels warm. We should wake him up and take him to the hospital."

"Yeah, I was about to do that." I went over and viciously shook his shoulder, "Wake the fuck up, We're going to the doctors!"

Ludwig glared at me before lifting Feli into a sitting position as he moaned from sleep.

"I'm gonna throw up." He whispered before actually throwing up all over the bed.

Ugh, I would have to deal with that when we got home. I went into his closet and grabbed his one pair of PJ bottoms and a tshirt as he often slept in the nude. I sent Ludwig away while I changed him. Ludwig had probably already seen him naked but I didn't want to think about that right now because there didn't need to be any more vomit on the bed than there already was. As I pulled his pants off, I noticed a nasty bite. What the fuck. It looked like a dog bite or some shit. Yeah we definitely needed to get him to the hospital. Feli didn't need rabies on top of a concussion. After I got Feli ready, Ludwig helped me get him into the car. Feli's movements were sluggish and he looked like he was going to faint at any second.

We took my Fiat this time since Ludwig had used most of his gas driving around all night. Ludwig climbed into the backseat with my brother and I heard them murmuring to each other as I pulled out of the parking lot of our apartment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I got a small giggle out of Feli before he started falling asleep again. He was acting more random than usual, proof of his head injury. I would let him sleep and wake him again in a bit. I remembered the time Gilbert had a concussion we woke him every two hours, so I figured Feli could get some rest before the doctor started messing with him. I gently kissed the top of his head and watched his sleeping face.

After a few moments of silence, I voiced a question that had lightly plagued me for a while.

"I wonder how Feli got home before Mathew when the car was much closer to Mathew's house."

"Easy, he probably ran home. If he was in the car when it happened, he panicked and raced home. That's probably why he looked like he was about to fucking die when he came in. You know one time the little bastard broke his fucking leg, his leg! And still managed to run home."

It did make sense. Whenever he saw a spider he would run away so fast, I could never catch him. It was fairly peaceful after that. Too peaceful. Feli was resting against my arm. He was so silent I couldn't even hear him breathe. Wait! Was he even breathing? I put my hand in front of his nose. I couldn't feel any air coming out.

"Pull over! He's not breathing!"

"What!"

Before Lovino had the car stopped, I'd unbuckled and pulled Feli into a supine position. I felt his wrist for a pulse and didn't feel any. Lovino was at the other side of the car with the door open checking his neck. I could tell the second he couldn't feel a pulse either. He started screaming at Feli and crying in Italian. From my awkward position, I started administering CPR while shouting at Lovino to call for help. I could feel tears dripping down my face as I compressed Feli's sternum. I tried to be gentle so as not to break a rib while counting 15 16 17. . . After 30 compressions, I gave 2 breaths while watching his chest rise and fall. I waited a second before starting the compressions again to see if he started breathing. Nothing. So I started again.

About 2 cycles through, Feli moved. I checked his wrist again for a pulse, still nothing. I must have imagined it. I pressed my hands back over the center of his chest to resume the compressions when Feli's eyes flickered open. Instead of their usual honey gold, they were clouded over as if he was in the final stages of Cataracts. Lovino made a noise of surprise that quickly turned to terror as Feli let loose a growl and tried to maim me.

"It's rabies! Holy fuck!" Lovino screamed so shrilly that he sounded almost exactly like his brother.

Lovino's screams distracted Feli enough for me to climb off of him and slam the car door shut. Lovino did the same from the other side. Lovino ran over to my side of the car, cellphone still clutched in his hand. We both watched Feli thrash around, trapped, inside the small car.

"Did you say rabies?" I finally asked turning to Lovino.

He had a horrified look on his face as he stared at the car. After I repeated the question, Lovino finally nodded.

"H-he had a nasty bite on his leg, I saw it earlier. I thought it looked like a dog bite. Feli's so fucking stupid, he'd try to mess with a dog even if it was snarling at him. I always used to joke that he'd catch rabies one day and look at him now. He's like fucking Cujo I can't believe this is happening I can't believe this is happening I can't believe this is happening-" I grabbed him and shook him to snap him out of it.

Feli did this sometimes when he was upset. He'd ramble on and on and eventually start repeating himself. Despite how different the brothers were in personality they were remarkably similar. Rabies? Really? I vaguely remember Gilbert and his friends making jokes about it. It was like a disease you got from bites that would make you bite anything that moved or something like that. I couldn't remember if they said it was curable or not. Oh Feli. It hurt seeing him thrash around like a wounded animal. I was drawn from my thoughts by a muffled female voice. Lovino heard it too and raised his phone back to his ear.

"Y-yes. I'm still here. He woke up but he's acting all crazy. He tried to bite us. We locked him in the car. Please help us."

It was odd hearing Lovino talk so politely without swears sprinkled into his language. I looked back to my poor boyfriend who had stopped his movements and now appeared as still as death. From his howls I could tell he still lived and each cry he made tore through my heart.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Those stupid nurses were being mean on purpose. I could tell. Every time I walked up to the desk to ask about Mattie, they'd shoo me away. They had to know something. What if Mattie got an acoma. What if he bled to death on the inside and swelled up like that blue girl on Willy Wonka, except not blue but red. Like a giant cherry instead of a blueberry.

I heard the phone at the desk go off and saw the desk lady pick it up. She looked upset and was making hand gestures as she talked. Something bad was happening. I hoped it wasn't about Mattie. Maybe her boyfriend called her at work and said something that pissed her off. After she hung up, she left her desk and walked over to the door and locked it.

AN: Fun fact: I gave Romano a Fiat before the update because it was the cheapest Italian car that came to mind. Now it's canon woot woot.


	4. Chapter 4

Band of Brothers ch. 4

Disclaimer: I'm glad I don't own Hetala because it would be absolute shit.

What the Frank was going on. Why did she lock the door? Did they have an escaped convict omg. None of the other 3 people in the ER, it was like 4 AM on a Tuesday, seemed to notice. As stealthily as possible, I snuck over to the desk.

"Why did you just lock the door?"

She glared at me like I was asking about Mattie again, which I wasn't so she could take a chill pill and get over herself.

"There is someone very sick being moved through the hospital and we don't want any of you to accidentally come in contact with them. It really is in your best interest that you stay put until I have an update for you."

"But what about Mattie? What if he gets sick? And you haven't told me how he is. I've been waiting for like a million hours. "

"I will let you know as soon as I find out now please sit down before I have you removed."

Rude. I shuffled back to my uncomfortable seat and tried to watch TV, occasionally sending glares towards her. I'd only been sitting for a few moments when the phone rang again. I focused in on the conversation this time. I obviously had no idea what the other person was saying but the lady's voice was loud enough for me to barely hear.

"Another one? Why do they all have bites? I know. I know. It's classified, but who am I gonna tell honestly."

What in Sam Hill. The government was involved?!

"Wait what? What!? He attacked them? He's contained though right? Some of the people in the waiting room are getting concerned."

Attack? Oh no. What about Mattie? Damn right I'm getting concerned all one of me is concerned. Asleep grandpa and the Mom with a sick 3 year old don't seem to care.

"There's another one! Is it an epidemic? Oh come on, I wanna know more. Please, I'm bored sitting up here."

That horrible woman. People were getting attacked and some scary disease thing was happening and she just wanted to gossip! The rest of her conversation was pretty mundane. It was obvious that she was talking to one of her friends because she was throwing mad shade about some of the other people that worked here.

I wanted to remove my brother from this hospital immediately. But wait. She'd said something about a bite and Mattie had a bite.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sound of sirens reached my ears several times, but they never got any closer. What was going on?! We'd waited at least an hour, and still no help. Feli's cries had ceased and I feared it was over, but Lovino tapped on the car window and agitated him again. This was perhaps the worst night of my life. I paced back in forth in worry. How long did Feli have before he suffered brain damage? Was this even curable?

"Sit the fuck down, you're doing nobody any good walking back and forth like that."

I sat down on the curb next to the car and Lovino. Feli's clouded eyes followed my movements from behind the glass but his thrashing had ceased again.

"Something has got to be wrong, they should be here by now." I muttered.

"I think this dog or whatever the hell it is getting around. The lady was like 'not another one' so maybe other people aren't as lucky as us."

"Yes! That must be it. We have Feli contained so perhaps they have more dire situations. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

Oh I really hoped so. Perhaps a specialist would be brought in. This had to be some kind of epidemic. I didn't really know much about rabies but no one I knew had ever had it, so it must be really rare. The infected animal was probably roaming the town, biting everything that moved. It'd probably seen Feli running home. What if it came here? I needed a weapon, just in case. A heavy branch would probably be enough to stun the dog or whatever it was.

I stood to walk under the small patch of trees nearby to try to find a sturdy branch.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"What if whatever is biting people comes here? I'm look for something to defend us with."

"There's a gun in the glove box."

That made me pause. Lovino had a gun?! Did he even know how to use it? That would be a lot better than a branch. But what about Feli?

"But Feli is in there. We'd never be able to unlock the glove box to get to it before he bit one of us."

"Shit! You're right. Get a branch. A big macho potato like you probably has a good swing anyways. I swear to God, if you let that fucker bite me, I'll. . .I'll bite you first!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ludwig was clutching that stick and walking back and forth in front of the tree line as if he expected a beast to burst forth and kill us both. It was pissing me off. I'd told him multiple times to sit the fuck down but he wouldn't listen. Every once in a while Feli would make a noise and start moving around again. When we were still, he'd get silent again.

I was just about to tell the bastard to sit down again when headlights shone down the road. Were they finally coming? About damn time. Wait. Where were the flashing lights? Whether it'd been an ambulance or a cop car, there should have been lights. A National Guard Humvee pulled in front of us and armed people climbed out.

"Where's the infected." One of them commanded.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" Ludwig answered first.

"We're here to handle the infected. Are they in the car?"

"Yes, he's in the back seat. What hospital are you taking him to? Can I ride with you?"

"We're not taking him to a hospital, sir. I'm sorry but it's too late for him. Your friend is already dead."

What the fuck. This was some X Files big brother shit right here. They were not laying a hand or a gun on my baby brother. I planted myself between the car door and one of the soldiers.

"Let us through before we make you."

"What gives you the fucking right to kill a sick person! Who the fuck do you think you are! You aren't getting anywhere near this car! Gonna shoot me?! Gonna shoot me, bitch?!"

Before I could react, I was tackled to the ground and tased. I think I blacked out for a few moments, because the next thing I heard was gun shots and the sound of skin hitting skin. I was shaken from my daze by Ludwig as he threw me over his shoulder and ran. I heard snarling and gun shots following behind us. I looked up to see Feli hot on our tail, practically frothing at the mouth.

AN: Eh, I'm passed midterms and all that. I'm actually writing this on fall break. I wish they'd given us all of fall break during Thanksgiving instead of giving us 2 days for Voting Day and then the other 3 for Thanksgiving. A whole week off would be better than 2 days is all I'm sayin.


End file.
